Pain hurts and so do enemies
by Emi-Fire
Summary: This fanfic is an AU. Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome are in high school. Miroku and Inuyasha are on thier way to pick up the girls for a party when SLAM! Rated for extreme violence, harsh langue and bloody scenes and now kidnap and torchure. COMPLETE
1. the begining duh!

Author's note: Hey readers! This is my first AU fan fiction. It is set in Kagome's time (am I suppose to say that? Lol) the pairings (so far) are Miroku/ Sango, Inuyasha/ Kagome and Kouga/Ayame (that dose not matter much the Kouga/Ayame). Warnings: extreme violence, harsh langue and bloody scenes. (Don't worry this is a um… well I guess that would ruin the story heh, heh well it will all turn out for the best in the end)

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else from the series. (TV or Manga)

* * *

The story starts out in math class at the end of the school day. It's a Friday so everyone is anxious for the weekend this weekend more so than others because Ayame's party was tonight. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome are invited.

Inuyasha and Miroku are in their usual spots at the back of the class whispering to each other. This gets them in trouble on a regular basis their teacher doesn't even ask what they are talking about anymore. Last time he did Miroku told him they were talking about how little he really knew about math and went to the front of the class and corrected the problem on the board. The whole class broke out laughing but Miroku and Inuyasha got in big trouble for that. Those two could never seem to keep out of trouble for very long. The interesting part was that neither of them had ever been suspended or expelled.

Kagome and Sango sat beside each other in front of the guys. Inuyasha and Kagome were boy friend and girl friend the same with Miroku and Sango. Sometimes the girls would get rebellious and join into Miroku and Inuyasha's conversation. This was one of those times.

"Hey Kagome!" whispered Inuyasha, "do you want to go to Ayame's party with me?" "What do you think?" She answered, (he looked at her sadly) "of course I will Inu." (Inu was Kagome's nickname for Inuyasha) "Thanks Kagome now Miroku just has to ask Sango." Kagome giggled.

* * *

Later after school Miroku had asked Sango and of course she said yes. Inuyasha drove Sango, Miroku, and kagome home. As he and Miroku dropped the girls off they told them they would pick them up at 7:30- 8:00 ish in Miroku's car. After a few minutes Inuyasha dropped off Miroku and told him not to be late picking him up 7:20 at the latest. Miroku promised that he would not be last and Inuyasha drove off.

When Inuyasha arrived home he saw that Sesshomaru was already home from school. Unlucky for me thought Inuyasha as he entered the house. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had been living together for the years after Inuyasha's mother's death. They hated each other on the outside but knew they needed each other so they stayed living together. Inuyasha was 17 (Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were also 17) and Sesshomaru was 20. It was Inuyasha's turn to make dinner even though the brothers never ate together they took turns cooking.

After Inuyasha finished making, eating and cleaning up from dinner at 6:30 he went up stairs for a shower and to get ready for the party. (He went as far as most guys would go shower and put on something nice for the party.) It was about 7:15 by the time he was ready to go. He plopped down on his chair and decided to watch some TV before Miroku showed up.

Miroku went a bit farther than Inuyasha with his getting ready he washed and cleaned out his car (it was a real mess) then showered got into his party stuff and put his hair into a ponytail then looked at the time he had 3 minutes till he was suppose to get the girls and was late picking up Inuyasha. Why am I always late! He though as he got into the car and went to get Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha was waiting outside for Miroku to arrive. Miroku is always late he thought. He shook his head and pulled his car into the garage. As Inuyasha got out of the car a rushed Miroku pulled up in front of his house Inuyasha closed the garage door and got into the passengers side of the car. Miroku drove off towards Kagome's house. Kagome had called Miroku telling him that Sango and she would be waiting at her house.

As Miroku stopped the car at a stoplight he looked at Inuyasha and saw that his seat belt was not done up. "Inuyasha you forgot something, your seat belt isn't done up." Said Miroku. "Oops! Don't want to forget that." Answers Inuyasha as he reaches his arm over to do up his seat belt…

When suddenly it happened. SLAM!

* * *

Hope you liked that chapter! A bit of suspense I think ending it with a SLAM. The next chapter will be up really soon. It's going to be short but good I hope. Stay tuned for the next chapter 'the accident'. (I know that it is kind of short but my chapters normally are.) 


	2. The accident

We left off with a Slam last chapter. So as I promised here is the next chapter. That came soon 'the accident. Lets skip the chitchat a figure out what happened to Inuyasha and Miroku.

SLAM! A car hit Miroku's car from behind and slammed it into the middle of the intersection. Inuyasha (as you know) didn't have his seat belt on so he ended up smashing into the windshield. The windshield luckily only spider webbed and broke a bit but Inuyasha got a good slice on his head, it was bleeding he brought his hand to his it trying to stop the blood flow. Miroku asked Inuyasha if he was aright. He was about to answer when another car not wanting to miss the green light sped up to get by it. It was too late before he saw Miroku's car. he crashed into it on the drivers side breaking Miroku's wrist.

Inuyasha's hand went from his head to the dashboard to try to steady himself but it was too late. With a yell he was thrown from the car threw his closed window and onto the road leaving a bloody handprint on the dash. Inuyasha would have been all right but Miroku's car started to roll. Inuyasha's legs where crushed under the weight of the car.

Inuyasha yelled/screamed in pain. He brought his arms up to his head to try and protect it. (Looking back on the matter it might not have been such a good idea.) Inuyasha arm got caught in the roof rack! As the car continued to roll he went with it every time the car rolled another bone in his body was shattered or broken. His cries continued for another few rolls.

The car rolled to the top of a small hill and rolled down it, not surprising Inuyasha went with it. At the bottom of the hill the car finally stopped rolling. His arm was almost free from the roof rack. Another car was driving leisurely down the road a little less then the speed limit 80km/h (I think that's like 50miles/h) he saw Miroku's car and tried to stop but to no avail. As he smashed the car Inuyasha's arm became unstuck and he went flying across the pavement. Now in serious pain Inuyasha's cries stopped as he blacked out.

Ok that like I said was short but I need the readers help for this next part I can have Inuyasha found by these people; either the good guys Kagome and Sango or Sesshomaru. But he can also be found by the bad guys ex. Naraku and his 'sisters' Kaugra and Kanna. So please review to tell me what you would like to see or I will have to choose on my own… (I don't think that is such a good idea!) Hope you like it so far please RnR.


	3. after the accident

Ok last chapter we left off with Miroku stuck in his car with a broken wrist. Inuyasha at the side of the road bleeding heavily and out cold. Now I know this looks bad but um… it will be ok? Last chapter I asked the reviewers to choose who should find Inuyasha and Miroku. And they said that 1. _Hm. I gave the people who should find them so thought and I finally decided on the good guys. Originally I thought it is better to have the bad guys find them but Inuyasha seems to be in critical condition. I mean come on, he's knocked out he doesn't need more trouble does he? But it's up to you, I'll be watching for yaz._

_And 2. _I think you should have Naraku be the one to hit the car and then find him and then sort of have them talking a bit((exchanging glares rude comments and maybe a little bit of as kicking)) and then have Sango, kagome and Sesshomaru come in to the picture and attempt to beat the shit out of Naraku... and then they all find Miroku wounded...  
any ways those are just my thoughts, you're fic is really cool! Keep it up!

So we are going to go with both I guess.

Inuyasha groaned in pain as he was swept up by a dark figure then taken to a car and driven off to who knows where. Miroku saw what was happening and tried to escape the car but he was completely stuck. The car was on its side the driver's door to the ground, the man who hit Miroku's car last was out cold he had hit his head on the steering wheel so he was unable to call for help. This was a desperate situation.

Back at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's house. (It's about 7:45) Sesshomaru is getting into his car to go t the gym for his usual nightly workout. As Sesshomaru is driving he opens his window to let some fresh air in. Suddenly he smells something strange and as he drives farther down the road the scent becomes clear. It is the blood of his brother and a lot of it. Sesshomaru drives more quickly now through the almost deserted streets. He is getting close to the scene, he drives even more quickly towards the scent. 'What have you done to yourself now little brother?'

Sesshomaru arrives at where his brother's blood starts it paints the street in red. He pulls his car to the side of the road and gets out. 'Damn it Inuyasha! Where are you?' Sesshomaru follows the blood streaks down the hill and sees Miroku's car at the bottom. He also sees that there is still someone in the car he puts out his claws. Sesshomaru then slices the glass in front of Miroku and pulls him out through the hole. "Where is he?" Sesshomaru asks coldly.

Miroku answers, "Do you mean Inuyasha?" +Sesshomaru nods+ "he was thrown out his window at the top of the hill. I think that he got stuck on the car." "Well I can tell that he was his blood stains the roof of your car. Is your wrist alright?" +Sesshomaru noted that he was holding his arm to his chest+ "I'm ok lets find Inuyasha he is most likely in more pain than Me." +Sesshomaru nods again+ "I saw someone take him away I don't know who though."

"I can tell someone else was here but I have no idea who it was damn it!" Miroku walks up beside Sesshomaru. "It's not your fault…" Sesshomaru interrupts him, "lets get you to the hospital first." +he walks to the driver of the other car and Sesshomaru puts him on his own back+ "Come on lets go." Miroku nods and follows Sesshomaru to his car.

To Inuyasha and his captor. Inuyasha woke up and looked around slightly. He was still in a lot of pain from the accident. He is not still in the street or in a hospital he is in a semi well lit room the moon light flooding in on his face from the window. Inuyasha wondered why he was in a standing position he was much too weak at the moment to do anything of that kind. He tried to put his hand to his head, but found that he was chained to the wall he was leaning against. 'Were the hell am I? Why dose my head hurt so much?' +Inuyasha groans in pain then closes his eyes+. (he hears the door open and footsteps). "So your awake" says a cold voice, "finally I might add."

"Who the F. Are you?" Inuyasha spits (not literally!) "can't you of all people recognise my voice Inuyasha?" Inuyasha thinks for a moment then, "Naraku…" "yes it took you long enough!" Inuyasha fights back another groan. "Why have you brought me here?" +Naraku walks up to Inuyasha and punches him in the stomach Inuyasha moans+ "to get back at you for all of those years you and your friends were better than me!" (a look of pain still on Inuyasha's face) "how is this going to get back at us? Why me and why now Naraku?"

Naraku laughs shortly+ "when you are dead the rest of your friends will stop coming to school for awhile to mourn you death. That Inuyasha is my time to shine I will then take over control of the school. I will take your girl friend from you and rub it in your face." +laughs manically and smacks Inuyasha again+. (After a moment of deep breaths)"Kagome will never choose to be with you!" +a smirk comes across Naraku's face+ "we will see about that Inuyasha. When I am done with you she will be begging for comfort. Who am I to deny a girl that?" +Inuyasha glares at Naraku+ "hahaha! She will be mine! I will leave you now to register your thoughts… but first +Inuyasha looks up slightly+ a bit more pain, I think."

Naraku starts to punch Inuyasha fast and hard he groans at every hit. Never crying out+ after 2 minutes he stops says I think that you have had enough for today and walks off laughing. The moment Naraku left the room Inuyasha let out a painful moan. He was now in greater pain then before. (Which was hard considering how much pain he had just endured not more than an hour prior.) Pain circulated throughout Inuyasha's body, centring on his left arm and stomach where Naraku had just hit continuously. Even being a hanyou, this pain hurt more than anything he had ever experienced. Emotionally and physically Naraku had hurt him and Miroku he was trying to steal his Kagome away from him...

A single tear rolled down his face hidden by the blood. It was unnoticeable, but it was still there.

At Kagome's house the girls were getting worried the guys had been late before but never by 3/4 of an hour. Suddenly Kagome's mother (lets just call her mom) called the girls into the living room where she was watching the news. 'Oh no!' "Girls come in here quickly!" "What is mom?" "Shhh! Listen to this (pointing at the TV.)"

The news castor is speaking "Welcome back to the channel 6 news and now for this breaking story we go to Darla Gratch at the scene." "Well this is a terrible site as you can see the road has been paved in blood, from the result of a car crash just an hour ago. Here in the centre of the intersection at Elm St. and Gibson Ave. witnesses say a black car was hit from behind then the side causing a young male demon to fly out his passenger side window. The back car started to roll crushing the boy underneath it. The car rolled down the small hill on Main St. taking the boy with it, his arm was caught in the roof rack as the police can see by the bloodstains and piece of shirt still stuck there. The black car was then hit by an unsuspecting elderly driver releasing the boy from the roof rack. The young demon is now missing from the scene taken by someone of unknown identity. The driver of the black car is now in hospital his name has not yet been released t the public. The young demon has silver hair going down passed his shoulders his makings are white dog-ears, fangs and claws. If you have seen this demon please call the number at the bottom of your screen. He is in critical condition and is most likely unconscious. The only name that has been released is his first name Inuya…"

+Kagome turned off the TV+ "lets go Sango we need to see Miroku." Was all she got a chance to say before Sango was out the door. They quickly drove to the hospital and met with (surprisingly) Sesshomaru briefly as he left the building to get his brother back from Naraku.

That chapter was a bit longer like 2 pages in Microsoft word. I hope you liked this chapter it was a good one for me too write. Sorry it took so long to put up sibling and only one computer. (Know what I mean?) Well the next chapter will be up as soon as possible. No idea what it's going to be called… I need the reviewers to tell me what you want to happen next. Suggestions always welcome! Thanks for reading. See ya later!


	4. A savior immerges

No talking this beginning I have nothing to say but enjoy the chapter! And thanks to all of my reviewers! And one of my best friends Megan who finally read this story YAY! And special thanks toKurayami22 and MakatoMai for your continued support!

* * *

It has been 2 days since the accident. Sesshomaru has barley slept in those 2 days because of searching for his little brother. He has neglected his homework (which is a big thing for him) and all other duties the passed few days. The police still have no leads and have interviewed (more like interrogated) all of Inuyasha's close friends and only family member numerous times. Miroku is just getting out of the hospital now and is more worried then ever about Inuyasha. Miroku was the only person who saw Inuyasha get kidnapped and hurt so badly. He was in more pain from guilt then anything else.

Sesshomaru was still searching now after going without food or rest for 12 hours he kept thinking over and over what could have happened. 'I have searched everywhere possible. Think Sesshomaru did he have any enemies? How should I know! We never talk, this is hopeless!' Sesshomaru sat down on the curb by where the blood trail started. He thought to himself about the times he had seen or hear Inuyasha talking about school with his friends. Finally after 10 minutes or so he decided to go home and get some sleep. He would be able to think better in the morning.

Inuyasha was still chained in the same position, as he had been when he woke up after the accident he was continuously drifting in and out of consciousness. Naraku came in on a regular basis to beat upon him. Every hour Naraku would send someone to check on Inuyasha. If he was board he would come into the room that Inuyasha was in and punch him or just taunt him a bit. It was approximately 9:00 pm when Naraku entered Inuyasha's room. As he walked in he looked over at Inuyasha he was conscious and staring at the door with a look of hatred.

"Good to see you awake, you sleep too much." +Inuyasha made a feh noise+ "what do you want now?" "Well Inuyasha you don't need to worry about being in pain for much longer as I am going to kill you soon. As you know I am going to take Kagome, just to spite you+Naraku chuckles+ I have just found out that one of my sisters needs a plaything. So I am going to give her Miroku. +Inuyasha's eyes open a bit wider+ but as you very well know he has a girl friend Sango. So I am going to have her disposed of." "Leave my friends alone Naraku! They have nothing to do with this you can do whatever you want to me but leave them alone+Inuyasha pulls at his chains slightly+".

"Well, well you are protective aren't you? But I guess I will take some of what you said into consideration. The part about 'do whatever I want to you', that I will take care of." +Inuyasha growls low+ "You have a discipline problem Inuyasha. So lets teach you some manners!"

He flips a switch and a piece of metal comes out of the wall wrapping it's self around Inuyasha's neck (tightly I might add)+. Naraku laughs manically as he shows Inuyasha how he can tighten it (or loosen it) with the push of a button. He leaves the room leaving the neck brace just a bit uncomfortably tight. Inuyasha thinks to himself, 'Naraku's plan is to become boyfriend to Kagome then dump her in a time of need. To do the same thing to Sango as he is doing to me and let one of his sluttly sisters have Miroku. How can I let this happen! I must get free+He pulled at the chains surrounding his arms and legs+ DAMN IT it's no use I don't have the strength to get free. What do I do…'

Now to Kagome at her house. "But mom! They still haven't found him how can I go to school while he is still out there?" Kagome and her mom were in the middle of an argument, about how Kagome had to still go to school the Monday after the accident. "Sango doesn't have to go!" "Kagome please I know this is hard on you but school might take your mind off of things for a while. You're going and that's final+Kagome's eyes welled up with tears+ if they find him while you're at school then I will come and get you." "Fine" +Kagome walks off to her room+. 'I miss him so much I hope he is all right!'

Sango hadn't left Miroku since he was taken to the hospital. They were inseparable. Kagome was with them for a few hours both of the 2 days since the accident. After they (Miroku and Sango) heard that Kagome was being forced to go to school, they decided to go with her on the Monday. Miroku stayed at Sango's house over the Sunday night. (Like I said earlier Sango wouldn't leave Miroku's side). In the morning they left for school like normal taking Sango's car (considering Miroku's car was now just a heap of scrap metal) and went to pick up Kagome.

Kagome still did not want to go to school even though Sango and Miroku were going. Reluctantly she grabbed her school bag and made her way out the door. At school almost everything was normal. Accept for there were whispers flying around the school about what happened to Inuyasha. Kagome, Miroku and Sango were continuously reminded of their lost friend, throughout the day by students and teachers alike. The other abnormal thing that happened to Kagome was that Naraku tried to hit on her, comfort her and flirt with her. This was all too strange for Kagome and she stuck with Miroku and Sango like glue.

When the friends got to Kagome's home after school they found out there was no news of Inuyasha. They also found out that Sesshomaru had been there to check on Kagome, Sango and Miroku. That was really weird he never spoke to them at all. He had not stayed long but looked exhausted said Kagome's mother. He said he was searching for Inuyasha hard and long. He talked with Kagome's mom for a few minutes and looked very surprised when he found out about Naraku being an enemy to Kagome and the others.

Inuyasha was in agony all day for Naraku had tightened his neck brace and other chains before he left for school. When Naraku got back from his day he beat on Inuyasha for a while then went into an in depth conversation about his plans and how well they were working for him. "I will get out of here alive Naraku. Just you wait!" "Oh no you wont because as I said a minute ago Sango is my new target. As soon as I give the word she will be here ready for torture." "I told you to leave her out of this!"

"Well Inuyasha you bore me now, and have outgrown your usefulness. +Walks to door and grabs a sword+ It is time for you to die!" +pulls sword from sheath+ "Goodbye Inuyasha you shall not be missed!" +Inuyasha closes his eyes and prepares to be stabbed+ "I don't think so Naraku," yells a familiar voice. +Inuyasha opens his eyes+ (Sesshomaru is standing in front of him holding his sword Toukijin.)

"What the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru?" "Saving you I thought that was obvious." "Then you can die along with him!" yells Naraku as he lunges at Sesshomaru.

* * *

Naraku- God damn it women! How the hell did he get in here?

Me- someone! Got out of bed on the wrong side this morning!

Naraku- just shut up wench!

Sesshomaru- well that was rude interrupting the story like that and talking to the author in such a disrespectful way! Can I kill him yet? Please!

Me- in a minute Sesshy love. I am writing as we speak.

Inuyasha- can we get back to the story at the moment I'm still in agony.

Me- you're right Inu! Back to the story sorry for the inconvenience +glares at Naraku Sesshy joins me (yay!)+

* * *

"I highly doubt that anyone will die today but you Naraku!" +returns the lunge and hits Naraku in the arm making a big dent+ (me- YAY! Go Sesshy!) The fight drags on slashes going either way for a few minutes. Most of the hits are in Sesshomaru's favor. Naraku is now badly injured (not nearly as much as Inuyasha but all the same) he is becoming weaker with each strike by himself or Sesshomaru. Inuyasha is watching the fight attentively knowing that the outcome of the fight will determine two lives.

Naraku is on his last bits of life he makes one final stab at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru easily dodges, but just after doing so he notices that he was not the target. Inuyasha was…

* * *

Authors note: Well I hope you like the suspense of the chapters! The Slam and blacked out and this, the target thing. I love writing! I know that this story could be written better but this is my first serious fan fiction so I will get better with experience. Basically I have the ideas but can't write too well so any suggestions would be nice. I am really sorry about how long this took to write and the little detail for the fight scene. (Imagination +makes rainbow between hands (lol sponge bob)+ is a great thing so imagine that it as better written lol) this was a long chapter like almost three pages on Microsoft word I hope you all enjoyed it! Ttfn! 


	5. At the hospital

I am really sorry about how long this chapter took! My computer was just wiped and I lost EVERYTHING+Many tears+ I even lost homework. (Stupid hw!) Ok well on to the chapter! (If you forgot; Inuyasha was just stabbed while Sesshomaru and Naraku were fighting) So we ended with something like Sesshomaru dodged Naraku's lunge easily, just after noticing that he was not the target. Inuyasha was… so on to the story!

Inuyasha drew in a breath quickly as Naraku's sword went through his abdomen.

"Ouch" whispered Inuyasha as he went unconscious.

"Damn you Naraku! DIE!" Sesshomaru lunged at Naraku slashing him to pieces. Naraku disappears completely except for his bones remain. Sesshomaru puts his sword back in to its sheath. He walks (more or less limps. me-I am sorry Sesshy! Sesshy- I'm fine me- yay! Lol) over to Inuyasha and grabs the brace around his neck. He breaks it off of him. Inuyasha's head falls down to his chest Sesshomaru finishes breaking off the rest of the braces and picks Inuyasha up. (Bridal style that's the only way I know how to explain it!)

* * *

Sesshomaru goes back through the broken window carrying Inuyasha with him. He runs to the wall of Naraku's castle knocking quite a few men out on the way to the wall. And jumps over it. Sesshomaru runs straight to the hospital knowing that Inuyasha's condition is serious. (Considering the fact that half of Naraku's sword is still in Inuyasha's abs sorry Inu-kun!) When Sesshomaru gets to the hospital doors he is almost ready to pass out because of blood loss and exhaustion. He has left a trail of blood behind him.

A few random human and demons faint when they see the brothers. (Well I might faint too you know Inuyasha in the state he is in covered in dried and fresh blood. A sword sticking out of him, hanging limply in another blood covered demons arms a bit on the faint side there if you ask me). The automatic doors open, Sesshomaru walks into the waiting room and up to the receptionist's desk, his head is down reading some odd papers. "Excuse me but I think we might need to go ahead of some of the others here."

The receptionist doses not look up. "I am sorry sir but you will need to wait your turn."

Sesshomaru glares coldly at the human. "I think this might be a bit more urgent then a cold, human." Inuyasha moans slightly as Sesshomaru tenses up.

"I told you that you need to wait your turn sir!" he looks up annoyingly then seeing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru covered in each other's blood. He makes a squeak. "OH MY GOOD GOD! GET A STREACHER OUT HERE NOW!"

* * *

Later in Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's hospital room they are both cleaned up and Inuyasha has had a surgery on his left arm and leg. Sesshomaru is sleeping in a curtained off area of the room he requested. Sesshomaru would be able to go home after a good nights sleep. Inuyasha on the other hand had already had two surgeries and he needed two more, he was going to need to stay in the hospital for at least another week.

Kagome had been informed about ten minutes after Sesshomaru brought Inuyasha in to the hospital. She had not left Inuyasha's side since he was brought in. Miroku and Sango stayed with Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru for hours earlier that day. Unfortunately they had to go home after visiting hours were over. The hospital staff reluctantly let Kagome stay. Inuyasha was in a coma like state he had barely moved since Sesshomaru brought him in. Kagome had fallen asleep in a chair beside Inuyasha's bed. She was resting her head on his bed and their hands were interlocked. 'Please wake up Inuyasha I can't live without you.'

Inuyasha's POV (point of view for those of you who don't know what POV means)

It was the middle of the night when I opened my eyes. I did not keep them open for long I was too weak to do anything of that sort. Everything hurt. I had seen while my eyes were open that I was not in the same room as last time I was awake. This room was white and I was facing the ceiling instead of another wall, meaning I was no longer chained up. I moved my arm slowly to my chest holding where I was stabbed tightly. I felt someone else's hand clasped in my own. I breathed in some of the room's scents.

The first thing I smelt was not my own blood, it was Kagome. She smelt beautiful as always. But she had a faint scent of salt on her she must have been crying. 'Why would she cry? Was it for me? Why would anyone cry for me? I am a hanyou. A mistake. I opened my eyes again and turned my head to see her. She was there sleeping silently, 'Kagome is so adorable when she sleeps'. I was not sure how long I would be able to stay awake so I did all I could to get her attention. I gently squeezed her hand. She woke up immediately.

"Hmm… Inu… Yasha?"

"Hey" I tried to sound strong for her but to no avail. I was very weak at this point.

"Inuyasha! I am so glad that you are all right!" a weak smile comes across her face. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

I think for a sec 'Of course I'm AM!' but instead answer, "No, I'm alright."

"That was a stupid question. I'm really sorry." +tears well up in Kagome's eyes+

"Really this isn't that bad." I try to sound confident. "I missed you so much Kagome."

"I missed you too. I really did." +Gives Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek+

"Thanks. So how are you and the others?"

"Miroku is out of the hospital and Sango hasn't left his side. I am ok but Naraku was hitting on me while you were go…. I shouldn't have said that! I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about him any more he wont bother you again." Kagome looks at me confused. "He was the one that… well you know… this." +Kagome's eyes grow wide+ "all that matters now is that I am back to protect you from him." I made a loud groan as I tried to move my arm around Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Are you all right!" Kagome moves a little closer to me and rubs my ear.

"Kagome I… (My words start to blur together as I drift off to sleep again) lo...ve…you"

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Please wake up, please be alright." +Kagome starts to cry silently+

* * *

I hope you all liked that chapter! Suggestions are welcome as always in reviews! And thanks to all readers and reviewers! I hope you like the story so far I enjoyed writing it please R'n'R it really helps thx for reading bye for now! I am really sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes as you can see English is not my strong suite in school! So just look over the mistakes and go straight to the story underneath! All help is welcome! Thank everyone! Ttfn! 


	6. It's all over for now

After a week of on and off consciousness Inuyasha was ready to go home. He had Kagome by his side, Sango and Miroku right behind. His legs were still broken but his arms had healed for the most part. All of the scrapes and bruises were gone also except for 3 marks on his right cheek. (Like in episode 19 here is a picture at… http/ )doctors said they might stay forever but it was not a sure thing. Miroku's wrist was getting better and his excuse for not having his homework done because his wrist hurt was starting to run a little thin.

Sesshomaru still did not talk to the Inuyasha CO. He just stayed the same as he always had before calm and silent. Sesshomaru was commended for bringing down Naraku. He had supposedly been hiding some stolen artifacts underneath his house and was in the drug dealing business. Sesshomaru was offered a job at the police station but declined. "I have better things to do then take down a bunch of sniveling cowards."

Things went back to normal for Inuyasha and CO. well as normal as it can be with teenagers.

PLEASE GIVE ME A FINAL REVIEW! IT WULD BE APPRECIATED!

* * *

This is the end of the story for now I might bring it back later. But for now this story is COMPLETE!


End file.
